reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Browning Gun
The Browning Gun (sometimes referred to as the Maxim Gun) is a mounted weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2. Red Dead Redemption In Red Dead Redemption, the Browning Gun appears as a mounted weapon on an early-model armored truck in the mission "And You Will Know The Truth", where it is used by John Marston against Dutch's Gang. It is later featured in the final mission, where it a unique version with a frontal shield is used by Dutch himself. Outside of missions, a Browning is usable from the roof of the player's safehouse in El Matadero and Cochinay in the Single Player campaign. Just like the Gatling Gun, the Browning Gun has unlimited ammunition. Undead Nightmare In Undead Nightmare, the Browning can be found in the same locations as in the singleplayer campaign and it still comes with unlimited ammunition. John Marston can apply Phosphorus Coating to the gun's ammo supply to make it extremely effective at killing the undead. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Browning can be found in Cochinay far to the north, as well as on the roof of the central building in El Matadero. Red Dead Redemption 2 In Red Dead Redemption 2, Agent Milton uses a Browning Gun to assault the Van der Linde gang's camp at Lakay. The Lemoyne Raiders use one against Arthur and Lenny during Preaching Forgiveness as He Went. A bounty hunter in a wagon also uses the gun to attempt to take down Black Belle. Also, US Army Soldiers stationed at Fort Wallace use the gun against the player if they enter the fort. Finally, Arthur uses one during the mission "Our Best Selves", to defend the train from US Army reinforcements. Trivia * *While John M. Browning patented the design in 1900 and developed a prototype in 1910, the gun used in the game (M1917) is an anachronism since Browning did not produce that variant for the U.S. Army until 1917. The weapon is likely meant to be a stand-in for the period appropriate Maxim gun. *Archer Fordham mentioned in "And You Will Know The Truth" that the gun would lead America to victory in any war they would fight with this weapon and his prediction was correct. The Browning Gun was by the U.S. military during both World War I & II, wars they did not lose. It was followed by the M1919, which in turn gave birth to the famous Browning M2 .50 cal, the "Ma Deuce". *After the events of "And The Truth Will Set You Free", Dutch van der Linde's Browning Gun in Cochinay will no longer have armor plating surrounding it, and it will look and act just like a regular Browning Gun. *After long sustained fire, the Browning Gun in El Matadero will 'overheat' permanently and only be able to fire in bursts. *In Red Dead Redemption, the Browning Gun and the Gatling Gun are equal in power, but the Browning Gun is more accurate and has a higher rate of fire. *In ''Red Dead Redemption 2'''' the Maxim gun is incorrectly labeled a Gatling Gun, most notably in Fleeting Joy, where Sadie and others refer to it as such. It is most likely that the Gatling was to be used but replaced with the Maxim. *In ''Red Dead Redemption 2, the player can use Dead Eye Targeting while using a Browning Gun, although it will fire single shots at a much lower rate of fire instead of its usual full automatic. Gallery Rdr maxim gun.jpg Rdr know truth01.jpg browning.JPG|Marston manning a Maxim Gun Rdr el matadero safehouse roof.jpg|The rooftop Maxim Gun found in El Matadero Rdr dutch maxim gun.jpg|Dutch using a unique Browning Gun, equipped with a frontal shield Browning_Gun_RDR2_.jpg|A bounty hunter using the weapon while attacking Black Belle in Red Dead Redemption 2 RDRII Browning.jpg|Arthur manning a Maxim Gun. Achievements The Browning Gun can be used to unlock the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Navigation es:Ametralladora Maxim Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Stationary weapons Category:Weapons in Redemption 2